frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
Lol Su R'ramu Lbavro
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Lol Su R'Ramu Lbavro | AKA = Lolsurra Mulbavro | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race =Human | Class = Sorcerer | Age = 26 | Alignment = Neutral Good | Languages = Common Coastal Bajoc | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Bajoc | Family = | Connections = Magnificent Bastards Chosen Few | Profession = Adventurer | StatsRef = | Level = 7 | HP =52 | AC =9 | DC =14 | Str =8 | Dex =8 | Con =16 | Int =13 | Wis =11 | Cha =16 | FanArt = }}Lol Su R'ramu Lbavro (Lolsurra) is a Bajocian Sorcerer and founding member of the Magnificent Bastards. She is played by Claudia Rojas. __TOC__ Description Appearance While adventuring Lolsurra wears clothing that is light and easy to move in. She wears her hair in a long braid which she sometimes wears down when she is relaxing. She wears a quarter sleeved puffed shirt which is held tight by a laced vest, which was a hand me down from her sibling. She wears different sized and colored skirts over her black leggings. Her boots are large but comfortable for adventuring. Underneath her clothing, she has tattoos from which symbolize her home and family in Lbavro. The tattoos run from her left shoulder across her chest and down her right leg. She has a hair clip her grandmother used to wear that was gifted to her before she left Lbavro. She keeps it in her pack sometimes but takes it out to pin her hair up before setting out to adventure or when she needs a reminder of her goal. Personality Biography Background Lol was born to the House of Su in the city of R'ramu in the Llbavro region of Southern Bajoc. As a young child, she was taken out by her father to the South Sea to learn the ways of gathering the Tik-Ram fish from which her family made both their meals and their coin. When Lol was of age, her family paid her way so that she could visit the Ancient City and walk the 10,000 Halls. She spent the better part of a year walking the halls and reading the history of her people and the story of their place in the universe. Lol was always attracted to reading and reading became her favorite past time. Many years later as she was walking traveling, a book planted firmly at the end of her nose, she looked up to realize that she no longer recognized where she was. As she looked behind her, she saw the shimmering border of the magical wall that separates Valen and Bajoc. She attempted to return through the border but she was rebuked. As she sat, with her back to her homeland, she wept. A woman, who looked to be of the same age as Lol's mother, came to Lol. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. She told Lol that she should not be afraid, for she had been granted a gift by the Mistress. The goddess had chosen the young Bajocian girl for a noble pursuit and gave her gifts to complete it. The woman could not tell Lol what that pursuit was, but she trained the girl in the art of sorcery. She lived with the woman for six months, until she had mastered the magiks that the Mistress had bestowed on her. She awoke one morning to the woman no longer being in the house that they had lived in near the border of Valen. Only a note was left, that told the girl that the goddess felt she was ready and so the woman's part was done in her journey. Lol packed up her things and began her adventure to determine the Mistress' plan, and find a way to return home. Relationships 'Alister' Having begun their adventures together, Lolsurra has a unique friendship with Alister. The halfling was her first friend after she crossed over into Valen and became her confidant and close ally. Alister himself gave her the name "Lolsurra" after he misunderstood her when she first introduced herself. After Alister left to go deal with the Senses Gang himself, Lolsurra promised to wait for him but when he didn't return she was the member of the Bastards who took it the hardest. Months later, she interrogated a member of the Senses Gang looking for any sort of information on her old friend, even becoming determined to hunt down Nox and make him pay after learning that they had tortured Alister. Character Information 'Notable Items' *Staff of the Mistress Abilities 'Feats' * Convert of the Five Divines * Spell Sniper 'Human Abilities' * +1 to all abilities at 1st level *Far Traveler **All Eyes On You 'Sorcerer Abilities' *Divine Soul *Favored by the Gods *Empowered Healing *Spellcasting *Font of Magic *Metamagic ** Twinned Spell ** Distant Spell 'Sorcerer Spells' As a 7th-level Sorcerer of the Divine Soul, Lolsurra knows 5''' cantrips, and a total of '''8 spells. In addition her Divine Soul sorcerous origin allows her to know cure wounds and her Spell Sniper feat allows her to know fire bolt for a total of 6''' cantrips and '''9 spells. 'Cantrips' *Blade Ward *Fire Bolt *Message *Prestidigitation *Sacred Flame *Spare the Dying 'First Level' *Comprehend Languages *Cure Wounds *Guiding Bolt *Magic Missle *Shield 'Second Level' *Prayer of Healing *Spiritual Weapon 'Third Level' *Lightning Bolt 'Fourth Level' *Dimension Door 'Trivia' *Lolsurra speaks the common form of Bajocian *Lolsurra has a rather large family and comes from one of influence and wealth Category:Characters